clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mectrixctic/4
User talk:Mectrixctic/1 User talk:Mectrixctic/2 User talk:Mectrixctic/3 NOTE: I do not tolerate message of the following types: insults, spam, profanity, and messages in all capital letters. If your message falls into any of these categories, it will most likely be removed and will receive no reply. I WILL tolerate BAAAAAAAAWING (i.e., excessive whining and complaining), criticism of site policies, other users, including me and personal problems Here it is We have our final important Spongebob parody, Mrs. Blow. What do you think, we need to draw her. 18:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Explorer's Parents Sure. I'm too lazy to give the details to you right now (that and I haven't even made them up yet), so I'll just go back in on the articles and change some stuff. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dream of an Icy Sea... with laser jellyfish on the side.']]) View this template 16:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Fall and Rise Sorry I didn't respond. It's been eight months. Anyway I'm finishing Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan if you're intrested.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 11:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Raziel Hi there; First off, welcome back! I haven't seen you in awhile :3 Second, Raziel is Zone's twin brother from an alternate timeline. He got into the current timeline because there was a malfunction with the TARDIS. You may also need to read Tales of Deception - the prequel, to get an idea of the terminology used in the story. Also, Raziel's background is heavily influenced by the game Covetous on Newgrounds (warning: extremely disturbing game). Now the problems Tales of Phantasm has with Nightmare Epic; *King of Sorrow will still be used. Don't worry, I have a new method of having him fight Super Nightmare. *Kill will still die. *Raziel is similar to Zone, only he has a purple cape. The real problem I have is that I plan to have Raziel commit fratricide against Zone so he'll have to replace Zone in Nightmare Epic, or just scrap Zone all together. Any more questions, feel free to ask :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Idea # Maybe. The problem with that is it leads to a parallel universe, which may then require articles of its own, meaning we'd need a duplicate wiki or namespace to store the parallel database. # No. The BoF will never be succeeded by another organization; it merely upgrades itself over time, and the workforce continually changes. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 20:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Raziel and Kill hate each other. Kill forms her own army to take down Raziel in revenge after the fratricide occurs - her army assists the good guys in Nightmare Epic. I have the King of Sorrow problem planned out, but I don't want to spoil that - I've already spoiled enough already lOl. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 21:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Reported You are one messed up person.I agree with TurtleShroom.I have reported you to Wikia.You are at the point of where you might get blocked.I sugest you stop messing up club penguin :Hate to burst your bubble, but Wikia doesn't care. I have proof, too ;) http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 09:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: One more thing Well, I don't think I can tell you without spoiling it. I'll still tell you though, but I will need to slightly protect it abit. King of Sorrow comes out of Zone when he dies, possesses Kill, Kill becomes Queen of Sorrow, uses that power to take revenge against Raziel. Kill will still die, but it'd probably have to take a different route of death. King of Sorrow would be passed on to someone else after Kill dies, as well. Raziel could join Nightmare's syndicate, so there's definitely a reason for Queen of Sorrow to fight Super Nightmare. Sorrow takes several forms, in the King of Sorrow's case; its always been for revenge purposes. Anything else you need, feel free to ask. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 04:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Snowviet Union No. I do not give you Permission to do so. I adopted that article, so I have the final say as well. I also adopted the Great Fanon War Article, and redirected it to the GSWI since it was abandoned. Sorry. These both are under my Adoption. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 20:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Judge Lenny I have no idea what happened to him. I rewrote him, you changed him back and settled on him being a new character, and then he vanished. I'm confused. However, you can still revive this by simply writing the article from the pieces left in Director Lenny's history. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 23:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– '''– 01:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark Harvest and Stuff Dude, I've never seen it. I'm just taking other people's word for it, and usually everyone here is right. My favorites are The Nightmare Begins and Tak The Hideous New Girl. I cannot STAND Career Day (Zim's throat explodes in the fast-food restaurant, and the vampire has blood under his mouth) but my aunt went HYSTERICAL when Zim's throat went BOOM. I almost threw up at that very moment! Rocket Slug AND HERE'S SOME MEAT COVERED IN BARBECUE SAUCE! RE: Okay, I'll restore them when I can. I can't atm due to using my phone to browee the wiki, but the instant I grab some internet access via computer, I'll do it. Forgive the spelling mistakes if any, I am using a touchscreen phone and although my fingere are long and skinny (pianist fingers ^^) they are not skinny enough to navigate between keys. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 11:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Picture That picture is win. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'IN TEH CITY OF LOVE.']]) View this template 19:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) STOP! What are you doing to Freezeland? We planned that all out for the GSWV! Don't touch it! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'IN TEH CITY OF LOVE.']]) View this template 20:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Evidently you have no idea what we already planned. No touchie. Read up. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'IN TEH CITY OF LOVE.']]) View this template 20:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Board of Fiction Well, I wasn't really planning to give all thirteen Boardmen much of a personality or description outside of a paragraph in a fancy table. However, as for the rest of your ideas, I would be honored to have you help. This is a wiki, after all; this sort of thing is your right! However, the Board of Fiction is far too complex for me to explain. It was fashioned after four hours of real-time conversation with Explorer, so it was really thrown together. It's so big, I may have to split it. I look particularly at Floor Nine and Black Halls as the sections to be split. I guess that the only real way to understand the Board is to read the entire thing, from start to end. When you've done so, message one of us on what you want to do, and we'll likely let it happen. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 20:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Chuck's kids Hey Mec, I had this idea that we can simply even the odds. Chuck has 2 daughters and 1 son. We should give Chuck another son. I was thinking he should be completely different from Rick. He does something to impress one of the meanest members of the Von Injofaces. I was also thinking that during his childhood he gets picked on by red puffles, and then his father buys his baseball bat and starts threatening the bullies with it. RE: Antics Family Isn't the daughter supposed to be the Vanessa parody? Also, Fred would (metaphorically) kill Explorer if he dropped out of college. Besides, he's not THAT dumb, just crazy. As for the birthplace, the Antics Family moved, remember? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Exploding of your exploding.']]) View this template 23:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Frustrated about what, specficially? And where did it say that? And Vanessa is a character from Phineas and Ferb. You do know Explorer's the role of Doof in the Midas and Herb series, right? (I need to stop giving him so many roles...) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Obey the Benny. Serve the Benny. Live... for the Benny.']]) View this template 19:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... Your idea for a story conflicts with one of my latest ones, Arda on a Silver Platter. You see, in the Great Snowzerland War IV, Triskelle is taken prisoner and locked up in a broom closet, with only a beetle for company. At the end of Arda on a Silver Platter (or what WILL be the end), he breaks out of his cell, and declares that he will recapture Arda. He has gone a bit crazy, and instead of wisely making an army, he decides to become a one-penguin army and takes Arda back through brutal means. I may eventually even make a game about it! --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 02:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Reconquering Freezeland Story Dear Mectrixctic, I think thats a great idea. MAI Freezeland would stay for a while, and then Triskelle re-conquers his land. There could be many conclusions for this story-I don't want the predicted conclusion in which Triskelle manages to re-conquer his land. Maybe the New Freezeland could split up into two countries, and MAI Freezeland merges with the Freezeland that Triskelle owns? Pretty cool idea! I won't be writing it soon as I've got the PSLE. Once I'm able to play the computer 12 hours a day (PSLE's a BIG exam), I'll discuss this further. But thanks for the suggestion! Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 11:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Anime Zone Thanks, took me a good day to do. Personally I think my drawing style is changing, seeing how different my newest Zone pic and the Tales of Phantasm book cover is compared to my older drawings. Glad you liked it :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 10:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I want it back. I know you've done good with Corruptor expanding his article and such but remember this:It was my idea.And now I come to ask for its return.I know that your probaly going to say no after all TS did give it too you but please I really want it back it was one of the only good works I did on my old account.A Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 13:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) re:re:I want it back K sounds fair to me.A Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 18:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure!A Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 18:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ahem Please take me off the UN-CP times. I have considered UNCP, and have decided I will not be affiliated with that site. I would rather not like to have messages clogging up my wikia time (I edit other wikis) from that site. Now, please regard what I have said and take me off the list. I hate spam, and I would not like to have any more at the current time. Kthnx--[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 00:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hmmm, actually that sounds like a really good idea. Zone and Kill can die at the hands of Raziel in Nightmare Epic, but I am a little bit concerned about Nightmare Epic as it isn't getting edited. That article has actually sat like that for a year >_> http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 20:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Good point, yeah I planned Zone to start regretting his decision on tossing Kill out later on in the story. I can't have the King of Sorrow fuel die out just yet. Zone and Kill's arc will end on Nightmare Epic, which leads to stuff I can use for Raziel. As far as I recall, at the near end of Nightmare Epic its going to be King of Sorrow VS Super Nightmare, right? Lets say that KoS beats Super Nightmare, but is severely weakened from the battle. Raziel comes along and kills KoS in his weakened state, usurping his power. How's that sound? http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 21:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahhh, I get it now. How's about Raziel gets sent back to his own timeline in Tales of Phantasm, but comes back after the events of Nightmare Epic for revenge purposes? Thankfully, I'm still writing the story so there's plenty of time to make some alterations to it. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 23:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::That idea actually sounds better than what I originally planned. Maybe we can have Raziel kill off Zone in the epilogue of Nightmare Epic, or do you think it would be better if I wrote a story that sequels Nightmare Epic from scratch? :::Also, Zone and Kill will probably become co-dependant, though Zone secretly met up with Kill because he thinks its stupid to trust someone who he only just met. See the latest chapter in Tales of Phantasm for more info. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 00:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Lit Hmm. Now that you say it, I'm not sure. However, 1 human year (356 days) is 3 penguin years, so I suppose I've always thought of Lit being around, I dunno, in his 20s. In that case, 2000 or 2001. Or, a stretch, 2004. Anyway, thanks for asking. I don't get very many messages (sorta.) --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 23:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lit Kk. In that case, probably 1990. He did stay in the underworld for a while, as long as I know. As for his brother, I'm not sure, because Lit was mostly a mistake. However, he could share some of Lit's DNA, making them related. His brother can be somewhat older. Anyway, yeah. NP. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 23:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Maddieworld SURE! I need all the help I can get! --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 20:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New Story! There is a new story coming into view, and it is called Walking Among Us. It is a killer whodunnit, and I think you would enjoy working with it. --Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 00:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Question what has the Seasoned Sextet created together? I was thinking of adding some creations. individual articles won't count. I will count stuff 2 members have worked on together. They seem to be Murphy split into 6. RE: Alright, I'll see what I can do. --Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 12:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Sure... oh, and I was thinking WFX does an experiment and Jenni is able to talk. and I was also thinking after finding out, Fredrick flips out and finds another girl. So do Familiar and Jenni have the sadist thing in common? And also, can Zaplock join Mectrixctic's Army? I was going to have him be the one who dies in Walking Among Us but if it is to be in Darktan's Mansion, I wouldn't think so. I would rather put him in Mectrixctic's Army. The best army for Mwa Mwa Penguins. What do you think? I'm gonna change a few things about Zaplock, and he will be good to go. P.S. I was thinking about giving Mandy a daughter. This is my idea for her daughter: Name: Amanda von Injoface II (This has no relations to the Mabel generation) Color: Blue Info: A puffle who is just like her mother, but a little more sweet. She looks harmless and innocent, but when you mess with her, you will wish you have never met her. RE: That's actually a pretty good idea. Manipulators (in the case of Zone) usually get screwed over or one of their plans fail. I like the idea of Raziel being the thing that finally punishes Zone for what he's done, I'll be sure to add that in the story and the article. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 00:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, trisk's already started. He is planning to do it himself. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 17:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare Epic Screwball's started to write the story. I've been having a look at your version and several of the articles, and seems pretty good for the moment. However, I'll probably need to figure out a good Tales of Phantasm ending, since that story starts the war. We'll need to add that Maverick and Hailvale has been taken over - Maverick, having Tortugadesetas captured by Nightmare's forces, and Hailvale - well, I haven't really thought of something for that yet. I don't wanna draw stuff for the story until everything is figured out. I'll also note that your messages on UNCP haven't gone un-noticed; I'll draw Chicken-tan after Nightmare Epic is dealt with. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 07:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Battlerina Nah, I ditched that wiki. I got too much stuff going on and couldn't control it anymore - plus, it was dead anyway. Do anything you want with it. Or should I just delete it? (if possible) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 20:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's yours now, then. And I'll help you when I can. You know I haven't been on as much, but with the Halloween story going on I'll be on quite more in these months. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Answers to your questions In terms of why God would ‘curse’ the snake for what Satan did, let me offer the following considerations: a. The snake would be a forever symbolic reminder of the Fall. Everytime man would see a serpent he would be reminded that it was the instrument by which he fell into sin. Man was to have dominion and rule over the animal kingdom and yet it was through an animal that he was led astray! That tells man something about the seriousness of the original Fall and also about how culpable he really is. b. The snake would be a symbolic reminder of Satan’s future destruction. The snake imagery is picked up in Genesis 3:15 when the snake is told: ‘he woman’s seed will crush your head and you will strike his heel.’ The snake was cursed to crawl on the ground and therefore susceptible to man’s heel crushing its head (this vulnerability is a direct result of Satan’s sin). This is a foreshadowing of what will really happen to Satan someday. The seed (Jesus Christ) of the woman will crush the head of Satan and His heel will be struck (the crucifixion) in the process. In addition, the curse upon the physical snake rflects of the actual curse upon Satan himself: crawling low on the belly was a mark of deep shame (Lev 11:42) and eating dust was also a sign of despair (Micah 7:17). All these factors combine to form very powerful symbolism of what awaits Satan in the end. c. Animals were culpable when used as instruments of sin. Interestingly, elsewhere in the Old Testament when an animal is an instrument in sins against nature he is to be slain along with the man (Lev 20:15,16). Is that because there is real blame and guilt on the part of the animal? No, but because the instrument is often broken/punished along with the actual perpetrator. God is the potter and can use some clay for common purposes and other clay for noble purposes (Romans 9). God has the right to curse an animal in a specific way due to the sin of another; He did that very thing in regard to Adam’s sin. When Adam and Eve sinned and threw all of creation into chaos, God cursed the ground so that it produced thorns. Was the ground to blame? Was it actually guilty? No, but it was rightly punished due to the sin of another and is a symbolic reminder to us of that very sin. ---- Question: "Why did God put the tree of knowledge of good and evil in the Garden of Eden?" Answer: God put the tree of knowledge of good and evil in the Garden of Eden to give Adam and Eve a choice to obey Him or disobey Him. Adam and Eve were free to do anything they wanted, except eat from the tree of knowledge of good and evil. Genesis 2:16-17, “And the LORD God commanded the man, ‘You are free to eat from any tree in the garden; but you must not eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, for when you eat of it you will surely die.’” If God had not given Adam and Eve the choice, they would have essentially been robots, simply doing what they were programmed to do. God created Adam and Eve to be “free” beings, able to make decisions, able to choose between good and evil. In order for Adam and Eve to truly be free, they had to have a choice. There was nothing essentially evil about the tree or the fruit of the tree. It is unlikely that eating the fruit truly gave Adam and Eve any further knowledge. It was the act of disobedience that opened Adam and Eve’s eyes to evil. Their sin of disobeying God brought sin and evil into the world and into their lives. Eating the fruit, as an act of disobedience against God, was what gave Adam and Eve knowledge of evil (Genesis 3:6-7). God did not want Adam and Eve to sin. God knew ahead of time what the results of sin would be. God knew that Adam and Eve would sin and would thereby bring evil, suffering, and death into the world. Why, then, did God allow Satan to tempt Adam and Eve? God allowed Satan to tempt Adam and Eve to force them to make the choice. Adam and Eve chose, of their own free will, to disobey God and eat the forbidden fruit. The results—evil, sin, suffering, sickness, and death—have plagued the world ever since. That's simply part of the free will contract between God and us. He won't step on our power of choice, but we will indeed face the consequences. If God were to stop the obstacles, temptations and adversity that comes to any of us, simply to make it easier, he would have a cheap fascade of love from us. God created us for His pleasure (Rev 4:11), not the other way around. And His heaven will consist of people Who have loved Him despite every alternative option given by the devil and by the self-serving lusts of mankind. In Revelation 12:10-11 John records: And I heard a loud voice saying in heaven, "Now is come salvation, and strength, and the kingdom of our God, and the power of His Christ: for the accuser serpent/devil of our brethren is cast down, which accused them before our God day and night. And they overcame him by the blood of the Lamb, and by the word of their testimony; and they loved not their lives unto the death." God gaves us everything necessary for our salvation. But He looks for a people who will give their all as well, willingly, voluntarily, without coercion. And what marvelous things He has prepared for those who love Him with all their heart, soul, mind and strength is far beyond my ability to convey. But it will be far more than worth it to see Jesus Christ, Who is God Himself revealed to us. -- Triskelle3 [[User talk:Triskelle3|''Speak up!]] 20:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tern Well, apparently Seahorse is initiating the move (which is why CPW is first since Seahorse edits there the most), Zapwire is handling technical stuff, and TS is only supreme leader because he demanded it. You might want to have a look at this blog for further questions; User blog:Swiss Ninja/General Questions about Project Tern. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 22:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I got that power by striking a deal many months ago in the Wiki Forums. I didn't "demand" the position, ZW gave it to me and I was more than happy to say yes. See? He gave me the position in exchange for my support of the Project. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '–''' 22:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I was only going by what's been said in the blog posts; apologies for the mistake. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 22:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You are forgiven. ;) --22:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now that I've actually read the whole entire forum, striking a deal my butt. It looks like you were against it then you were pushing ZW to give you power just so that you wouldn't complain. This and this beg to differ. From the looks of that forum, some posts seem to of been deleted as well. Seems like you just inducted yourself and ZW didn't want to start anything so he said yes. I dunno, that forum of yours looks extremely shoddy... http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 22:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sounds pretty good - I especially like the Metal Warlord idea since Metal conducts a lot of things (absorbs fire, electricity etc), and the Acid Warlord sounds great as well - maybe we'll fit him in with a poison theme. As for Carbon Warlord, I'm not too clear on that one since Carbon is pretty vague. The Carbon Warlord could be either diamond or graphite or coal related or anything. I like the concept of not going the traditional element route (since let's face it, this wiki goes around traditional elements - change of pace might be good) but we'll really need to brainstorm on a few subjects. Also, I don't mind what you add. If there's a redlinked article, add whatever you like in it. Just be sure that it conforms to what's said in Zenthexia, Imperial Emperor, and others. If there's no mentioning of that in the articles, then feel free to put whatever you think would be good in there. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Imperial articles Just finished the Aelios article, I'm thinking about doing the warlords while you do the troopers. You can find their article names here, I'll help you out once all the warlords are done. Also, Explorer and I got to talking, and we don't really think a carbon warlord would work. Perhaps a different warlord? The metal and the acid warlord are definitely in, but a carbon warlord wouldn't really work because carbon by itself is useless. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 02:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: To lessen... ...-and on marriage. Mec, you are completely correct in saying there are equally horrid heterosexual sins, and if you were wondering, yes, I do see things like what you mentioned as atrocious in any relationship. I can't imagine that going in there, if you know what I mean. Indeed, the Bible has a say on that, too. The Apostle Paul wishes that "you all could remain single like me" (celibacy), but for those who can not curb their desires, it's best to marry and satisfy it in a holy and proper union, excercised through a decent matter. 1 Corinthians 7 covers marriage as I see it, and is my biggest reason for my commitment to lifetime celibacy, because marriage is a burden that not all men have the strength, guts, nerves, and dare I say it, "balls" (as in sheer will and steadfastness without pun) to handle. I couldn't. My second argument is that I am not black-hearted and therefore will never shackle an innocent woman into the holy, binding contract of matrimony with such a socially inept, flawed, and even selfish person like me. ...-and third, THINK OF THE CHILDREN! Would YOU want to meet MY kids? No! No, you would not! The Bible frequently defines marriage as a man and a woman, and all references to marriage are of a man and woman, except in Romans 1:24-30, where them doing it with their same gender is explicitly demonized. Ironically, the Bible allows polygamy in the OT and only enforces monogamy in the NT on "pure men" that are to become preachers, deacons, and elders, but again, that polygamy is heterosexual. No support of homosexual marriage exists, and the Biblical definition is pretty clear. Based on my interpretation of Scripture, Old AND New, this is the entire Christian definition of marriage: marriage is a man and a woman (NT), or one man and many women (NT/OT). The best and holiest form- preferred by men of God -is one-man-one-woman (NT), but polygamy may stand for those who seek not to become clerics (NT, implied on strict literal interpretation). In a polygamous marriage, the husband must be equally loyal to each and every one of his wives (NT/OT), faithful and loving to all of them (NT/OT), and he is joined to each one of her and vice-versa (NT/OT), just as in monogamy (NT). In a monygamous relationship, the husband must always be committed to his wife and she to her (NT). The wife must submit to the husband (OT/NT), but, because the husband and wife are one (NT/OT), the husband must in turn submit to the wife and treat her with immense respect (NT), never leaving her or committing adultery (OT/NT), and can only do 'it' in the covenant of wedlock (OT/NT). The holy use of 'it' is defined as the method used for production, and all other forms of 'it' are sin, if you know what I mean. 'It' is the 'ultimate expression of love' (NT) between a man and a woman (NT/OT), and is sacred (OT) and to be done and satisfied in marriage, bar none (NT/OT). God has no opinion on contraceptives (never referenced to my knowledge) if done between a married couple excercising the definitions above. So, there you go. Thank you for your informative reply, and for reminding me that heterosexual acts can be just as bad as homosexual ones. --TurtleShroom :LOL, CELIBATES UNITE! (I loved the P.S.!) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 22:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sanctification and slippery slope ::Well, the problem about sanctifying SSMs, as you called them (great acronym!), is that it'll be hard in some places to get them blessed and, even in state functions, authorized. See, in the States, you can get married two ways. You can have a church ceremony before witnesses and then get a marriage certificate, or you can have a ceremony between certain individuals (like judges, some lawyers, judges, ex-judges, the state's governor, certain state Congressmen, and justices of the peace, depending widely on the state). Now, in the deep South, most of us have a strong dislike of gays. It's not usually my cold hatred, but it's a "stay out of my way"/"don't bother me I won't bother you" attitude of apathy unless instigated for both teams. No sane preacher in the South would bless any SSM, and as a private system, the state can't make them. Now, what about the state? Most judges and such have the same anti-gay beliefs in the South and may refuse or outright reject a call to authorize a marriage. Unless the judge or justic or whatever was forced to hand the certificate and do the ceremony by law, the problem would persist. The human element in the state would, in some locations, be as hard-lined as the church! ...-and it might cause a loss of religious judges and what-not because they would refuse to certify SSMs and get disbarred for it. ::Also, think of the slippery slope. Give SSMs sanctions, and the polygamists come to court on bended "minority rights" knees. Then the polygamists get their "rights". Who's next? INCESTORS! ...-and then, after it's all said and done, anything and everything that can Consent can get married. What next, then? Marriage itself! 'It' is a right, they'll say, who are YOU, you bigots, to bind me with a contract to one person? They'll ask for their harlots next, and you know exactly what I mean. Red-light districts get the green light. ::When the smoke settles, the only things that would never be legalized is 'it' with animals (mega-perverts) and 'it' with robots (perverts!), and 'it' with minors, all of which can't Consent... -and that'd be a near-collapse of morality in the eyes. ::--† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '''– 22:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S.: Ironically, that slippery slope is a required prohphecy for Revelation. Before Christ's Second Coming, so it is written, there must be a total collapse of all morality, and the religious must be silenced politically and socially, at least in public sector; private religion is not referenced, Scripture only talks of a total collapse of all morality. That is yet to happen. RE: T.D. He isnt in a freak show anymore. :P --Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 21:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ditto being an isomer HOLY CRAP THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA I love it. Go right ahead. Make sure that Ditto A and B are enantiomers, cuz they have opposite effects. I know that's not how it really works, but symbolism FTW. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The time is NEVER to dissolve TEH CODE 'A CON-TECT!']]) View this template 20:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Or we could just leave the nature of their isomerism ambiguous. That way we don't have to conform to rules. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The time is NEVER to dissolve TEH CODE 'A CON-TECT!']]) View this template 20:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Captain Jack Penguin Sounds like a realy good idea, i hadn't realized there was a parody to the Flying Dutchman on this wiki, thanks- ----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. Japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC)